7 Minutes in Heaven, MCR style
by BeautifulDarknessKilljoy
Summary: Generic 7 Minutes in Heaven story with the My Chemical Romance boys and OCs. Complete fluff!
1. Characters&Intro

Ok, everybody. This is my fluff series of 7 Minutes in Heaven with the MCR guys. I promise I write about more than just MCR, but I haven't gotten around to posting it yet. Basically, there's nothing much to say about the series except it's a typical teenage game of 7 minutes in heaven, one for each member of the band, etc. Enjoy!

Here are the characters you don't know:

**Anne Marie: **16, Frank's twin sister, has the same general style/taste as the rest of the group but a little more colorful (clothing and language), super random, plays guitar and sings, little piano, little art, mostly a writer and a musician. Short, curvy (in a very good way!), blonde or purple or bright green hair (it depends on the week), green/grey eyes, has a nose ring.

**Nikki: **16, Anne Marie's best friend (other than her brother and Gee), loud, practical joker, crazy, serious artist. Tall, short & choppy black hair, olive skin, dark brown eyes, wicked grin, has a tattoo of a music note on her shoulder.

(but with slightly darker skin)

**Carissa: **17, partier, plays bass, she's the only person who can drink more than Gerard and not get totally shitfaced, does track. Tall, sorta curvy, dark skin, afro Mohawk.

**Jen: **17, quiet, focused, but not serious, best at pranking because no one expects it, drummer, artist. Short, super skinny, long blonde hair,

(not quite as much eyeliner)


	2. 7 Minutes in a Coffin: Anne Marie&Gerard

**7 Minutes in a Coffin: Anne Marie and Gerard**

I held my breath as I reached into the box and pulled out an expensive clay eraser. I bit my lip to keep from smiling; that had to belong to Gee. I stood up as he rose to his feet. I saw my brother wink at Gerard. That little bastard.

I walked into the closet, mind racing as I thought of all the things we could do in seven minutes. _Well_, I thought bitterly, _all the things that two people could do in seven minutes, but not us…_ I had known Gee since we were in diapers, and I knew him well enough to know that there was no chance of anything happening. Even if I wanted it to, which I still wasn't sure about (read: I still wouldn't admit. I was more than sure).

As he shut the door behind him, he said "So." _What a brilliant opening line, Gerard, I'll have to remember that one_, I thought. I just stared at him and sat down. He stood awkwardly for a minute before joining me on the closet floor. I had a sudden mental image of Gerard as a walrus and burst out laughing. "What?" he questioned.

"Nothing, just imagining you as a walrus," I replied as though it were the most normal thing in the world. He looked slightly confused, but knew by now to ignore my bouts of randomness. I had been infected with randomness as a young child, and I regret to inform you that it's terminal.

He inhaled sharply and reached out. His cold, precise artist's fingers gently placed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I was taken aback, mind suddenly whirring with what that could mean. I didn't even make a rude comment about how cliché that was.

"Anne Marie, I don't really know how to say this," he started. I interrupted him, "You could start by opening your mouth and using your tongue and vocal chords to make sounds that we commonly call words." _Damn it! He was about to say something, but then you said _that_ and now he's probably reconsidering whatever he was going to say!_ But I'm way too stubborn to apologize or anything, so I just sat back and looked at him expectantly. After a brief pause he continued, "I really like you."

My breath caught in my throat and my fingers were crossed behind my back, but I would never let him see my hopes rising. So I went back to being a smartass. "Yeah, I like you too. Why else do you think I've put up with you for all these years? We're still friends, yes?" He rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "why do I bother" under his breath.

"Damn it, Anne Marie! Could you be any more irritating?"

"Yeah, probably. I could work on it for you," I responded quickly. _See, this is what happens when you get your hopes up. Keep your feet on the ground, stupid!_

"Maybe I actually wanted to say something. Did you think of that? Maybe it was more important than your goddamn joking around!"

"Ok, then say it!"

"Anne Marie, I really like you. I like you more than just a friend." _Shit, did he just say that? After I was such an obnoxious bitch? Wait, I'm always an obnoxious bitch, it's part of my charm._ I leaned in and pressed our lips together. Just as he started to respond, I pulled back.

"That enough of an answer for you?" I never did like talking about my feelings, maybe because my best friend had always been my twin brother. He nodded and went back to kissing me. Our lips crashed together and my hands reached up to tangle in his long black hair. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer as he nibbled on my lower lip. I made him wait a moment longer, but then opened my lips and gave him full access. Our tongues danced together, battling for control, before we heard a loud "Here goes nothing!" from the other side of the door.

We sprang apart, but not too far, as Nikki opened the door. We followed the others back to the circle. I hesitated when we got there, unsure whether I should go back to Nikki, Carissa, and Jen or if I should follow Gerard. That decision was made very easy by Gerard's unwillingness to relinquish my hand. I followed him to the other side of the circle amid whistles and catcalls and sat down to see what my brother would draw from the box.


	3. 7 Minutes on Halloween Night Nikki&Frank

**7 Minutes on Halloween Night: Frank and Nikki**

**A/N: This series is written from the girls' (my OCs') perspectives, forgot to mention that last time.**

I held my breath as Frank put his hand into the box. He pulled out a guitar pick and I tried not to blush. But as I stood up, so did Anne Marie. I turned to her, "We both put picks in? That defeats the purpose just a little bit."

She nodded. "What color is it?" she asked her brother.

He looked down, "Purple." I sighed in relief and so did she. 7 Minutes in Heaven with your brother would be really awkward.

"Mine's neon green," Anne Marie said as she sat down.

I headed towards the closet, the door still slightly ajar from the last couple. I laughed softly in my mind. I almost wish the pick had been Anne Marie's, watching Gerard for those 7 minutes would be fun. I also wouldn't have to come to terms with my feelings for Frank.

Anne Marie shut the door behind us with a wink. I didn't know who that was directed at, but why would she be winking at Frank? As the door shut, the light went suddenly out. I thought a silent _Fuck you _to whoever put the closet light switches on the outside. I stood motionless, silent for a minute in the pitch black closet.

I heard a shuffling of feet in the blackness, and suddenly felt Frank's (at least, I thought it was Frank. I hope no one else is in the closet!) lips pushed roughly up against my own. I immediately responded, pushing back against him. We stumbled backwards, my shoulder finding a wall. His tongue slid across my lips, passionately but still asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and attacked him. I shifted slightly so my foot was resting on the wall, and without warning pushed forward.

We went tumbling to the floor, more like a wrestling match than a make out session while we both tried to take over. Soon I flipped him over and pinned him down, straddling his hips and holding his hands above his head. I could see (and feel) him getting turned on by my dominance. I leaned down to kiss him. Before I did, I whispered "How long have you wanted to do that?"

"For years," he whispered back. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, wiggling my hips and sliding down his body to lie on top of him. He pulled one of his hands free and slid it up my hip into my shirt. I kissed down his jaw and nipped at his earlobe, then gently kissed the delicate skin above his throat.

After another few minutes, I got up, straightened my clothes from where Frank had been attempting to remove them, and said, "Let's not tell them about this. It'll be great to see their faces when we come out and they think nothing happened." A look of hurt flashed momentarily in his eyes before he thought about the prank aspect. Surely he didn't think I was ashamed of him or something similarly stupid, right?

The timer rang, and we walked out trying to look bored. As I sat down next to Carissa, she whispered to me, "You know your shirt is on backwards and his lip ring is sideways, right?" and then laughed at the shocked look on my face. How did I not notice that?! "We all know you made out!" Gerard said loudly. "Very subtle, Gee," Anne Marie shot back at him, "They can play stupid if they want to." I glanced at Frank, who looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed and went over to sit in his lap.


End file.
